Sarapan x Misterius x Gon
by Ameriya7
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Malam x Uji Nyali x Gaje'. Sarapan misterius Gon sewaktu kecil! Apakah itu?


Halo semuanya! Disini Ameriya7! Author gaje dan gila yang akhirnya berhasil mengetik fanfic kedua ini. Lagi-lagi ber-genre humor, tapi hanya satu masalah… author enggak bisa melucu (hikshiks) Salah satu kenyataan yang menyedihkan ;_;

Disclaimer : Sampai author hidup kekal, sampai bubur menjadi nasi, sampai hari menjadi 9, sampai matahari jadi 4 (buset dah), sampai semut hidup di air, sampai manusia makan semen, Hunter x Hunter itu milik Yoshihiro Togashi.

Warning : Gaje, garing, typo(s), cerita kependekan, dll.

* * *

Sekali lagi, musim panas di bulan Juli... Di apartemen **no~name**. Seminggu setelah uji nyali, Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio sedang (tumben-tumbennya) berkumpul di… di… eh- di kamarnya Gon dan Killua aja deh. Mereka lagi enggak ada kerjaan, malas-malasan, tidur-tiduran (eits, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh ya). Kenapa di kamar Gon? Simpel, karena paling adem, tapi tetap panas #apamaksudnyacoba

Gon : *buka tv*

**KLIK**-

_["Bagaimanakah akhir dari nasib sandal yang terlalu sering ditukar itu? Saksikan hari-"]_

Gon : Ini sinetron kapan habisnya sih?

Leorio : pffftttt- BUAHAHAHAHA!

Kurapika : *Kaget* KENAPA SIH?

Gon : (lebih baik aku cepat-cepat ganti chanel…)

**KLIK**-

_["Alluka-nya ada?"] [ "Lagi… keramas."] _

Killua : *Lagi minum lalu tersedak* ohokohkohkokhkk!

Gon : (Iklan ini muncul lagi… sesegera mungkin kuganti)

**KLIK**-

_["Setiap kali aku masakin Machi mi instan-"]_

Gon : *PLETAK!* *(anggap saja itu) suara remote jatuh dari tangan Gon* k-kenapa iklan ini muncul lagi!

Kali ini malah Gon yang kaget.

Meri : Ok, jadi- readers enggak akan mengerti kalau enggak baca fic saya yang pertama "Malam x Uji Nyali x Gaje" chapter 1 nya aja. Namanya juga sekuel.

Killua : Ngapain kamu pake promosi segala author?

Meri : Suka-sukaku dong. Ok, lanjuuutt.

Lalu dengan tangan yang bergetar-getar, Gon berhasil mengganti chanel. Perjuangan berat yang sama sekali enggak sia-sia, Gon. Kerja bagus. –enggak penting-

**KLIK**-

_["Sereal sarapan bergizi! Koko Krunch DUO!-"]_

All : *noleh ke tv* *KRUYUUK* (anggap saja suara perut lapar, ok?)

Gon : Lupa, kita 'kan belom sarapan.

Lalu entah kenapa, Gon tiba-tiba teringat masa kecilnya.

Gon : Akh, jadi inget waktu kecil… Mito-san memberiku 'sarapan misterius' dan sampai sekarang aku masih enggak yakin 'itu' makanan apa…

Killua : Hah? Misterius? Emangnya apa?

Gon : Gini…

* * *

_~Flashback~_

* * *

Mito : *SRENG SRENG SRENG (?)* *PRANG KOMPYANG* *DUAARRR* #salah

Ceritanya, Mito-san sedang memasak sarapan buat Gon. Enggak tau deh nasib neneknya (TEGA) yang pasti neneknya masih ada. Lalu Gon keluar dari kamarnya menuju sumber 'suara-suara gaib' itu. (DAFUQ?)

Gon : Waaahh baunya enak sekaliii!

Gon yang berumur 5 tahun berlari-lari kecil sambil mengendus-ngendus(?) bau yang dibilangnya enak itu. Dengan suara yang _kawaii_, _moe_ sekaligus unyu-unyu dan dengan wajah cerah berbinar-binar yang sampai bisa membuat hidung author keluar darah a. k. a mimisan.

Mito : Oh, _Ohayou_ Gon!

Gon : _Ohayou_, Mito –tan! Apa sarapan hari ini?

Mito : Hari ini sarapannya pancake dengan saus stroberi. Kau suka?

Gon : Asyiiiiik!

Mito : Hey, hey, Gon! Lihat ini, huup!

Mito-san melempar pancake yang sudah mulai mengeras itu ke udara dengan penggorengan Teflon miliknya. Gon menatap kagum melihat aksi Mito-san dengan mulut menganga dan mata menjadi sebesar bola tenis, tapi…

Pancake itu tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Hening.

Gon : *sweat drop* Mito –tan pancakenya mana?

Mito : Hah? *menatap teflonnya yang sudah kosong* Eh- itu…

Lalu Mito-san melihat ke langit-langit rumahnya dan sudah menemukan pancake itu nemplok disana.

Gon : Pancakenya nyangkuuuut… hiks hiks bagaimana ini….

Lalu Mito-san secara refleks dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung melempar teflonnya. Bukan, bukan karena Mito-san bibi yang baik (baik sih), cuma tangisan Gon efeknya bisa lebih mengerikan daripada kalau-kalau menara Petronas ambruk.

Mito : Cup, cup, Gon jangan nangis ya… nanti Gon dibuatkan yang lain kok!

Gon : *hiks hiks* b-benar?

Mito : Iya, nah sekarang, minum susunya dulu ya.

Mito-san mengambil lagi teflonnya yang sudah agak penyok itu akibat kekerasan dalam rumah tangga a. k. a KDRT yang dilakukan oleh pemiliknya. Mau membuat pancake itu lebih cepat, Mito-san nekat membesarkan apinya. Dan sudah sangat mudah ditebak, jadilah 'pancake batubara saus stroberi' yang bentuknya sudah sangat sulit untuk dideskripsikan lagi.

Mito : *muka horror sambil mandengin Teflon* N-nah, pancakenya sudah jadi. Dimakan ya!

Entah itu penyiksaan dengan menyuruh sang anak makan pancake bersejarah (?) itu, ataukah demi kebaikan sang anak agar tidak kelaparan? (apanya yang demi kebaikan coba)

Lalu Gon, dengan muka horror menusuk-nusuk pancake yang sudah menjadi anomali semata itu (?) sambil takut-takut. Kalau-kalau pancake itu tiba-tiba kabur menjadi seperti kisah si kue jahe, lalu si kue jahe berlari sambil bernyanyi dalam pelariannya (?)- eh, kita bukan lagi ngomongin itu… ehm- balik ke topik.

Ok, jadi, Gon, dengan muka horror menusuk-nusuk pancake yang sudah menjadi anomali semata itu sambil takut-takut. Kalau-kalau pancake itu tiba-tiba kabur menjadi seperti—kalau -kalau pancake itu tiba-tiba kabur.

Gon : Pancake kok kayak begini yaaa? Buatan nenek tidak seperti ini..?

Mito : Eh- n-nenek 'kan tidak pernah membuat pancake. S-sebetulnya pancake yang asli bentuknya seperti ini! N-nah, ayo cepat makan, nanti pancakenya keburu dingin…

Lalu Gon memasukkan secuil pancake (batubara saus stroberi) itu, namun Gon langsung melepeh pancake (batubara saus stroberi) yang diakui dan dicap 'aman' oleh bibinya.

Gon : Rasa pancakenya tidak enaaak…

Mito : Su-sudahlah… Nah, sekarang kamu mandi dulu ya.

Gon : Baiiik *dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan tidak tau apa-apa*

* * *

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Gon : Begitulah.

_["…itu ceritaku, apa ceritamu?"]_

Tepat setelah Gon selesai cerita, tiba-tiba muncullah adegan iklan mi instan Hisoka. Dan tentu saja ini kerjaannya author.

Gon : *muka horror mandengin tv* *tidak bisa bergerak*

Hening.

Leorio : Kamu kenapa, Gon?

_["Hello Panda, Hello Panda, biskuit isi yang enak!"]_

Gon : Fuhhh… legaaa~

Kurapika : 'Lega' apanya?

Gon : Enggak, bukan apa-apa.

**KLIK**- (ini anak hobinya gonta ganti chanel terus)

Lalu tiba-tiba…

_[" BARU! VICKS Formula 44! Kini dalam kemasan sachet! LEGAAA~ kecil-kecil, batuk? KEOK!"]_

Gon : *tidak bisa bergerak lagi*

Leorio : Kamu ini kenapa sih, Gon?

Killua : Salahnya sendiri… *garuk-garuk kepala (memang belum keramas.. hii jorok*

**KLIK**- (kepencet)

_["Kodomo~ Kodomo~ teman baikku!"] _Yang muncul iklan shampo anak-anak.

Killua : *JLEB JLEB JLEB* *tidak bisa bergerak*

Gon+Killua : *diam mematung*

Kurapika : Ini kenapa sih..?

Dan cerita ini-pun berakhir dengan Gon dan Killua tidak dapat bergerak. Tenang, mereka masih bernafas kok. Sebentar lagi juga syoknya hilang.

* * *

_~The End~_

* * *

Hurraa! Ternyata saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini! _disculpas profusamente si esta historia no es satisfactoria _(tanyakan pada mbah google translate bahasa spanyol) *sok, padahal dirinya sendiri juga translate*

Maafkan diriku kalau 'warning'nya jadi kenyataan. Mohon di kritik atau… R&R?


End file.
